The Way I Love You
by Cloaked in Light
Summary: Everyone in the tower is starting to notice that the "perfect couple" isn't so perfect anymore. Robrae with mentions of Robstar. Songfic. No longer a one-shot.
1. Robin

A/N Based off of the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

The Way I Love You

1. Robin

As he looked at his girlfriend, Robin's mind wondered to another girl. Raven to be exact. He thought of the time he had traveled to Hell with his worst enemy for her. He had tried to save her from her demons, even if in the end, he knew that she'd have to face them by herself. Now, even if she was free of her father, every time she smiled, it seemed that she smiled a broken smile instead of a real one.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen (he'd never say that aloud, but it was true) and every time he saw her like that, he'd just want to comfort her. A girl that beautiful should be happy, and bring the life back to everyone.

For a time, he had thought that he loved her. Even Starfire's affection didn't take his mind off of her. Eventually, after she had never returned his feelings, he gave up and moved on. Then the trip to Tokyo happened and the rest was history. Sometimes, though, he wished it had turned out differently. He had had her so many times, but he wanted her more.

But its not like he could just go up to her and say that he loved her. If he did, it'd make her uncomfortable, Starfire would get mad at him, and it probably wouldn't work out the way he wanted it to anyway. He was pretty sure she had someone else. He didn't know who it was, but he knew that she didn't need those types of problems.

However, that wouldn't stop him from catching her when she falls. He'd be there when she needed him. He didn't mind at all. His door would always be open and she could come whenever she wanted.

He didn't like how hard she tried to seclude herself, even if she had tried just a slightess bit less. Sometimes it felt like she was trying say goodbye and he didn't like that. Not only would it tear the team apart, but it'd tear him apart too.

Even if it wasn't him showing her that she was loved, he'd make sure that Raven would be loved, no matter what happened.

* * *

A/N Yeah, if you're reading The House of Hades (My Version), I lost it and I wrote this, trying to procrastinate re-writing it.


	2. Raven

A/N My friend asked me to continue. I got an idea so I typed it up. This should end up being 5 or 6 chapters.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

2. Raven

She really wasn't dating anyone. People thought she was, but that was all a lie. There was someone that she wished she were dating, though.

She didn't even know his real name, just a name he had taken up when he was younger. To everyone, he seemed like a living legend.

She didn't even try to ask him out because he was dating someone else, her best friend to be exact. According to everyone, they were the perfect couple. Sometime, though, Raven questioned his happiness.

They would do all of the cute little couple stuff and Raven could see the forced smile. Sometimes, when Starfire made a naïve comment or something of the sort, she could hear him holding down his temper. When she thought she did hear him say something or do something, she just told herself that she was being stupid and imagined it, but their link would prove her wrong.

He was always there for her and tried to help her, how could she not develop a crush on him?

She wouldn't say that he was her knight in shining amour and she was the princess locked in the tower, awaiting her knight. No, she was the demon-witch that he helped along the way and had developed a crush on him. The princess was Starfire. The irony of it was that Starfire _really _was a princess, and they had already played that scene where he rescues her. Or at least tries to. (1)

Raven had had her chance with him, now it was gone with a simple kiss in Tokyo. Besides, ever since they had stopped her father, he had lost all interest in her.

Now it was pretty much impossible for her to be with him. She couldn't hurt her best friend like that and, if she did, they would become instant enemies. The tension in the tower would be unbearable.

Sometimes, Raven would consider leaving, but four things stopped her: her duty to the city, the fact that she had nowhere else to go, her other friends, and that the fact that they would still be connect through their link. She may be free of _seeing _him, but not his feelings and some of his thoughts.

Raven would just have to soldier through, probably her entire life. Robin and Starfire would always be a couple so why deny it?

* * *

(1) Reference to Betrothed.


	3. Beast Boy

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

3. Beast Boy

He would constantly get stopped on the street when Raven wasn't around and asked how he felt about Raven relationship with this "mystery man". At first, it was just weird, now it was just plain annoying.

Seriously, why him? Why not Robin? It was obvious that he had a crush on Raven. Yeah, that's right people; Beast Boy's not blind as a bat! Actually, bats don't have _that_ bad eyesight…

At first, maybe Robin liked Starfire, but not anymore, or at least not as much. Now he was head-over-heals for Raven. Beast Boy had tried to investigate to see if Raven felt the same way, or if she really liked this "mystery man". All he discovered from his investigation was that Raven was mean when she found a green fly stalking her.

Beast Boy had deducted that the "mystery man" didn't exist, though. He had never saw her with any guy, other than the guys on the Titans or the ones she was forced to interact with. So, in Beast Boy's logic, she wasn't seeing anyone.

Sometimes, Beast Boy just wanted to go tell Raven that Robin really liked her, but at others, it was fun to watch. Even the Boy Wonder had his flaws, especially when it comes to love.

You know, Raven might have a crush on him. At times, Raven would go to her room and when all of the Titans tried to get her out, she'd only come out after Robin had gone to talk to her. What he said/did Beast Boy didn't know, but he wanted to. Maybe he could work that kind of magic to get a certain someone to see him as more than a superhero.

If she didn't, though, Robin would be crushed, or at least Beast Boy would if he was in Robin's shoes. Robin normally kept his more… intense emotions to himself plus he was also kind of unpredictable, so it was kind of hard to tell what he'd do. Seriously, he had a hot princess crushing on him. Most guys would love to switch places with him, but he fell in love with someone else. Not that Beast Boy can judge: it's just a fact.

If Robin didn't do _something_ to make a move on Raven soon, Beast Boy was going to get those two together, which was something neither Robin nor Raven wanted.


	4. Cyborg

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

4. Cyborg

He never listened to rumors, especially about his team because most of the time, they weren't true, like the one going around about Raven. She wasn't dating anyone. He knew because she barely ever saw anyone outside of the Titans and she wasn't dating a Titan, yet.

The funny thing was that there were rumors going around Jump that she was dating Beast Boy, Cyborg, and pretty much every single Titan that they knew about (even the girls), but no one had said the person that she actually likes (or at least not that Cyborg had heard).

Cyborg felt sorry for Raven. She was in love with someone that she could never be with and she knew that. It was hard for Cyborg. He just wanted everyone to be happy, but that seemed impossible.

Maybe he could set Raven up with someone to make her feel happy. Hey, Beast Boy was single… No. Setting Raven up with _anyone_ would just end in disaster. Raven would be unhappy, and she'd probably just end up making the other person unhappy.

Maybe Cyborg could help Raven out a bit. That wouldn't work out too well either because, to do that, he'd have to break up the Perfect Couple. Man, love is complicated. Cyborg was glad that he didn't have to worry about it.

Cyborg could practically hear Raven's heart beat faster whenever they made any sort of contact. Ever since the whole thing with her father, she had seemed to share his same emotions, but at the same time, she seemed slightly happier around him.

Cyborg knew that Raven wouldn't get over her crush quickly. How it started, Cyborg didn't quite know, but he did know that it wouldn't die without a fight. The intensity of the upcoming fight would just depend on how much she loved the Boy Wonder, something Cyborg could only guess about.

If only Cyborg could figure out if Robin liked her back. Cyborg doubted it, but he couldn't ignore the fact that the Perfect Couple was getting less and less perfect every passing day. Every day since a little after Tokyo, they had started drifting apart. Cyborg doubted that they'd grow so far apart that they couldn't be friends anymore.

You know, Cyborg just might help push the two together, if he kept seeing these signs.


	5. Starfire

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

5. Starfire

It was time to end it. Neither her nor her boyfriend was happy with their relationship anymore. At first, the "Perfect Couple" really was that, perfect. Now, it just seemed like they were dragging it on. They both had their eyes on someone else.

Starfire knew that Robin was no longer in love with her, but in love with Raven and Raven liked him back. Starfire herself had grown a crush for someone else, not long after their relationship started falling apart. Luckily for Starfire, he was single, at least for now.

Sometimes, Starfire was tempted to break up with Robin. Then, he and Raven could _finally_ get together, but Raven might not do what Starfire hoped for and would not get together with Robin, afraid to hurt Starfire's feelings.

Starfire so badly wanted to move on, past Robin, but sometimes, she wondered if she was wrong, Robin would seem so happy at times, that it seemed like his crush on Raven was just Starfire's way of telling herself that it was okay to like someone else, but then she'd see him giving Raven a longing look.

Starfire almost asked Robin if he liked Raven, just to confirm her suspicions, but she chickened out. The same thing happened with Raven.

Robin had always been there for Raven; it was so romantic! Starfire wished that her crush would do the same for her, but so far, only Robin had. They were also so much like each other, too. Robin and Raven were the two clear-headed (or at least mostly clear-headed), they were both serious most of the time; even their names were similar! They were both birds that started with the letter R.

Starfire envied the birds. At least (even if they didn't know it) their crush liked them back. Starfire knew that her crush was still getting over his last crush. She'd see him watching the students leave the high school, just to get a glimpse of her. Starfire would then just sigh and turn the away. Let him figure out that he was breaking her heart.

If only Starfire could fight the monster attacking the Titans. A monster called Love. Maybe she could help Robin and Raven, but no one would help her.

* * *

Thanks to I love RaeRedx for suggesting Starfire's crush.


	6. Who Likes Who

A/N So this is going to end up longer than I thought. Maybe 8 or 9 chapters?

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

6. Who Likes Who

As Beast Boy and Cyborg played a video game, Beast Boy kept glancing at Robin, hoping that he'd make a move on Raven. Just when Beast Boy thought that he would, Raven walked out of the room. A couple minutes later, Robin left too.

"Dang it!" Beast Boy cried after Robin had left.

"What's wrong BB? Are you mad because you know that I'm gonna beat you?" Cyborg asked.

"No- Hey! You distracted me!" Beast Boy yelled when Cyborg won the game.

"Then what got you mad?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"The love bird." Beast Boy replied.

"Ah, you mad at Raven for not telling Robin about her feelings." Cyborg concluded.

"What? Raven?" Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be confused. "I was talking about Robin."

"Robin?"

"Yeah, what were you talking about?"

"I think you've got it mixed up. Raven likes Robin."

"Dude, Robin likes Raven."

"Friends, you are both correct." Starfire cut in before the fight could escalate any further.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes (well Cyborg's human eye) widened. They didn't know that Starfire was in the room! And they were saying that her boyfriend didn't like her! Actually only Beast Boy was saying that her boyfriend didn't like her but he perfered "we".

"Wait, Star, what did you say?" Beast Boy finally asked.

"I had said that you are both correct." Starfire answered.

"Wait, and you're fine with this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friends Robin and Raven would make the perfect couple!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances and then smiles spread across their faces.

"Hey Star, you wanna help us out with something?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

"Raven?" Starfire called, looking for her best friend. "Raven? I was wondering if we could do the meditating, together? Raven?"

What if Raven didn't want to meditate with Starfire? Then what?

"Raven?"

"Yes Starfire?" Starfire heard the gothic girl say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do the meditating with me?" Starfire asked.

"Not right now Star, maybe later though." Raven replied.

Starfire panicked for a moment and then thought to say, "So would you rather do the painting of the nails or applying of the make-up?"

"You know, meditating doesn't sound so bad…" Raven said as Starfire grabbed her hand and pulled her to the roof.


	7. To The Roof

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

7. To The Roof

Robin was in the evidence room. He had been trying to figure out what had happened with some of the villains they hadn't heard from for a while (mainly Slade, but there were some others too) when a little green pest had decided to annoy him. Another name for the pest was Beast Boy.

"Please, please, please, please, please…" He begged, pouting.

"Why do you want me to go up to the roof so bad?" Robin asked past being annoyed at this point.

"It's, uh, uh, a surprise!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Can it wait?"

"No!" Robin swore that Beast Boy mutter, "I don't think she would like being called an 'it'," after he answered Robin's question.

"Fine, let's go." Robin said, turning off the lights as he left the room, expecting Beast Boy to follow.

Robin could hear Beast Boy running after him.

"If this is a birthday party, it isn't my birthday; it's not even close to my birthday." Robin told the changeling, remembering Raven's birthday.

"Oh, trust me, it's _way _better than a birthday party." Beast Boy stated, an evil grin forming on his face.

When they got there, Robin reached for the door to the roof, but Beast Boy jumped in front of him, blocking the door.

"Let me make sure she-it is there." He said, barely opening the door enough for him to get through. Now Robin's suspicion had been confirmed; Beast Boy was taking him to see a girl.

A moment later, Beast Boy stuck his head back in, whispering, "Come on out."

Sighing, Robin walked out into the fresh air. Standing out on the roof was Cyborg. It looked like he was standing in front of Raven and Starfire, who were meditating.

"Okay, what's-" Robin started.

"Shhhh, they're meditating!" Beast Boy loudly whispered.

"-going on here?" Robin continued, quieter.

Suddenly, Robin could see purple boots hitting the ground behind Cyborg. Starfire had stopped meditating and walked around Cyborg.

She walked over to Robin and said, "Let us have The Talk."

* * *

Raven was in the deep nirvana she entered when meditating, when she heard, "Okay what's-", piercing her mind. Immediately, she returned to the world.

Pretending she was still meditating, she heard someone (she assumed Starfire) land on the roof. The person walked away from Raven.

"Let us have The Talk." Raven heard Starfire say to someone. Raven could feel the excitement radiating off of two people (Beast Boy and Cyborg, she guessed).

"Sure." Raven heard Robin say. Raven didn't dare hope that they were having "The Talk" about was breaking up.

They walked even farther away from Raven.

Their conversation went a little like this:

Starfire: …been happy…

Robin: Starfire, are…?

Starfire: …you want…

Robin: …right, we… other.

Then Raven could hear the footsteps coming back. Raven had no idea what they had been talking about, but she could feel the weights being lifted from both of their chests.


	8. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

8. New Beginnings

They had done it… officially. They had broken up. Robin knew that he was supposed to be really upset, but actually, he was kind of happy and if anyone questioned his happiness, he could just say that he was doing it for his team.

When they got back to the others, he looked at Starfire out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling slightly. He followed her eyes to find them on Beast Boy.

Then, he saw that Cyborg had turned around and was shaking Raven.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"Bird-Boy here has something to ask ya." Cyborg told her.

"I do?" Robin asked.

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Yeah, ya do and if ya don't, BB will do it for ya." An evil grin spread across Beast Boy's face.

"What is it he has to ask me?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"He knows." Cyborg said, walking away.

Robin's mind was desperately trying to figure out what Cyborg meant.

Then it hit him, what Cyborg wanted him to say. How Cyborg figured out, Robin had no idea, but he knew now, and was expecting Robin to ask Raven.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Robin was surprised that he was able to get that out without stuttering, he was so nervous.

"Go out?" For a moment, Robin panicked, thinking that the rumor was true. "Like on a date?"

"Only if you want to…" He said, not letting his panic escape his lips, even though he knew that she would be able to sense it.

"Sure." She said, a small smile appearing on her face. A smile also appeared on Robin's face.

Happily, the two birds turned toward their friends, who were standing far enough away as not to make the two uncomfortable, but not too far away that they couldn't hear what they said. Starfire then came flying over and pulled the two into a crushing hug.

"Oh, friends I am so glad for you!" She exclaimed.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy and Cyborg. He could see how Beast Boy was looking at Starfire. The smile across his face grew more, if that was even possible.

Even though Starfire and him had broken up, she would be loved, though it may not be from him. So now he wouldn't have to worry about her; he could enjoy his time with Raven.

**The End.**


End file.
